


마지막 소원 (The Last Wish)

by JHnimm



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Family, Melodrama, Oneshot, Other, Sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHnimm/pseuds/JHnimm
Summary: 마지막 소원 (The Last Wish)A story by JH Nimm ©Title: 마지막 소원(The Last Wish)Also known as: The Last WishGenre: Sad, Family, MelodramaRating: GLength: OneshotKarakter, tempat, organisasi, agama, dan kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah fiksi.Happy reading… Thank you… :3
Relationships: Jihyeon/Taekwoon





	마지막 소원 (The Last Wish)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: yang ditulis miring adalah FLASHBACK!!!
> 
> BGM:  
> Seo Eun Kwang (BtoB) – Like that Day

** == Prolog == **

_Jauh di relung hatiku, ada satu hal yang tak pernah mampu kuceritakan pada siapapun. Luka terdalamku. Dengan begini, biarkan hanya aku sendiri yang memendam luka ini, jangan sampai orang-orang yang menyayangiku pun turut terluka karenanya. Maafkan aku. (2020/05/12)_

**\-------**

Langit musim gugur ini mulai berwarna kekuningan. Menandakan bahwa matahari telah bersiap untuk terbenam, menjemput senja yang dalam hitungan jam akan segera tiba. Namun meskipun matahari mulai menghilang di ufuk barat, di sebuah taman bermain, tampak seorang perempuan paruh baya masih sibuk bermain dan tertawa bersama-sama anak-anak berusia 4-5 tahun yang sedang bermain di taman itu. Setiap bermain bersama anak-anak kecil itu, kebahagiaan terpancar dari perempuan paruh baya itu. Orang-orang memanggil perempuan paruh baya itu sebagai Haneul _Ahjumma_ , seorang pemilik taman kanak-kanak di daerah Okin-dong yang tengah menghabiskan masa senjanya di daerah pemukiman yang tidak terlalu sibuk dengan hiruk-pikuk perkotaan di kota sebesar Seoul itu.

Dari kejauhan, seorang perempuan berusia 32 tahun menatap perempuan paruh baya yang tengah bermain bersama anak-anak kecil dengan riang itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seiring dia terus mengamati Haneul _Ahjumma_ yang tampak sangat ceria.

“ _Noona_ [Kakak] _…_ ”

Sebuah suara mengagetkan perempuan itu hingga air mata yang hampir saja mengalir bebas dari matanya itu terhenti tepat sebelum ia jatuh membentuk sungai kecil di wajahnya.

“Oh, Jihoon-a…”

Berusaha keras dia menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya sambil menatap seorang pemuda berusia 28 tahun bernama Jihoon, Lee Jihoon yang merupakan adiknya itu.

“ _Noona_ [Kakak] _,_ sampai kapan kau akan sembunyikan hal ini dari ibu?” tanya Jihoon.

Jihyeon, Lee Jihyeon, perempuan itu hanya tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan luka di dalam hatinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tersebut.

“ _Noona_ [Kakak] _…_ ”

Jihoon tahu benar sifat kakaknya itu. Jihoon juga tahu bahwa saat itu, kakak perempuannya ini tengah menyembunyikan luka yang hanya mampu dia pendam dari ibunya sendiri.

“ _Jibe kaja_ [Ayo pulang]…” ucap Jihyeon.

Jihyeon pun berjalan menuju ke sebuah gang yang akan menuntunnya ke rumahnya yang sederhana dan bernuansa klasik dengan dekorasi seperti rumah tradisional Korea. Sesampainya di rumah, Jihyeon segera menuju kamarnya dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan lelahnya.

****

Hari ini, seperti biasa Jihyeon tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan merancang gaun pengantin untuk koleksi musim dingin di butiknya. Ya, Jihyeon adalah seorang perancang gaun pengantin yang cukup ternama di Korea dan bahkan beberapa selebriti papan atas memesan gaun pernikahan mereka darinya. Namun meskipun memiliki nama yang cukup besar, Jihyeon lebih memilih untuk mengelola butik pribadinya yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu besar layaknya perancang-perancang ternama di Korea. Atau lebih tepatnya, sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, dia memutuskan untuk menutup butiknya di Gangnam yang besar itu dan pindah ke daerah Okin-dong yang berdekatan dengan rumahnya meskipun tidak sebesar di pusat perkotaan seperti Gangnam.

Menghabiskan hari-harinya di butik ‘Every Beautiful Wish’ untuk merancang gaun-gaun terbaiknya, Jihyeon selalu hampir melupakan waktu. Bahkan di saat semua karyawannya sudah pulang, Jihyeon masih menyibukkan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang paling dia senangi itu.

“Hei!”

Sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut hingga jarum menusuk jari telunjuknya.

“Ah!” ringis Jihyeon.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan itu pun menghampiri Jihyeon saat dia mendengar ringisan Jihyeon.

“ _Gwaenchanha_ [Kau tidak apa-apa]?” tanya laki-laki itu.

Jihyeon hanya tersenyum sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya itu.

“ _Mianhae_ [Maafkan aku]. Aku membuatmu terkejut sampai terluka seperti ini,” ucap laki-laki itu sambil membantu Jihyeon mengambilkan kotak P3K.

“ _Gwaenchanha_ [Tidak apa-apa]…” ucap Jihyeon.

Laki-laki bernama Taekwoon, Jung Taekwoon itu pun membantu Jihyeon membersihkan lukanya lalu membalutnya dengan plester.

“Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan?”

“Oh? Sudah hampir selesai,”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang,”

“Hei, rumahmu berlawanan arah dan bahkan rumahku tidak sejauh itu, hanya beberapa meter dari sini,”

Taekwoon hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Jihyeon.

“ _Kaja_ [Ayo]…” ucap Taekwoon sambil menggenggam tangan Jihyeon.

Genggaman tangan hangat Taekwoon yang selalu membuat jantung Jihyeon berdebar kencang itu membuatnya berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Taekwoon yang membawanya keluar dari butik kecilnya itu. Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri gang kecil yang menuju ke rumah Jihyeon dengan dipayungi langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan karena Jihyeon lagi-lagi pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini. Sepanjang perjalanan, Taekwoon enggan melepaskan tangan mungil Jihyeon yang kini ada di genggaman tangannya. Atau dia tidak ingin melepaskan lagi seorang perempuan yang selalu menyita seluruh perhatiannya ini.

“Oh? Taekwoon-a!”

Suara seorang perempuan paruh bay aitu membuat Jihyeon dan Taekwoon tersadar hingga akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

“ _Ahjumma!_ ”

Taekwoon dan Jihyeon pun menghampiri Haneul _Ahjumma_ , ibu Jihyeon, yang baru saja pulang dari _inconvenient store_ di dekat rumah mereka untuk membeli bahan-bahan masakan.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?” tanya Haneul _Ahjumma._

“Seperti yang kau lihat,” jawab Taekwoon.

“Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dan sudah waktunya makan malam, bagaimana jika kau mampir dan kita makan malam bersama?” ajak Haneul _Ahjumma._

“Oh, baiklah…” jawab Taekwoon.

“ _Kaja_ [Ayo]…” ajak Haneul _Ahjumma_.

Haneul _Ahjumma_ mengajak Taekwoon masuk sambil mengajaknya mengobrol, sedangkan Jihyeon mengekor di belakang mereka sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

“Oh, _Hyung!_ ” ucap Jihoon saat melihat Taekwoon yang datang bersama kakak dan ibunya itu.

“Jihoon-a, _jal jinae_ [sudah lama]…”

Jihoon pun mengajak Taekwoon untuk berbincang dan melepas rindu karena cukup lama tidak bertemu. Sedangkan Jihyeon dan ibunya menyiapkan makan malam.

Tanpa menunggu lama, makan malam sudah dihidangkan di meja makan dan Jihyeon pun memanggil Taekwoon dan Jihoon untuk makan. Di meja makan itu menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka Kembali dan menjadi pendengar obrolan mereka di malam yang membahagiakan ini. Sambil menikmati makanan, sesekali Haneul _Ahjumma_ menatap Jihyeon dan Taekwoon. Saat menatap kedua insan itu, senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Selalu ada rasa bahagia melihat putrinya berdampingan bersama seorang laki-laki yang baik dan perhatian terhadap putri satu-satunya itu.

Setelah cukup lama melepaskan kerinduannya bersama keluarga Jihyeon, tiba waktunya untuk Taekwoon pulang. Meskipun dia masih ingin menghabiskan lebih lama lagi waktu bersama keluarga kecil Jihyeon, namun sekretarisnya mengabarinya mengenai sebuah pekerjaan mendadak yang harus segera dia kerjakan.

“Mengapa tidak menginap saja?” tanya Haneul _Ahjumma._

“Aku mau. Tapi sayangnya ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus kukerjakan,” jawab Taekwoon. “Mungkin lain kali, aku pasti akan menginap dan kita habiskan waktu bersama,”

“Baiklah kalua begitu. Tapi sering-seringlah datang ke mari dan anggap saja rumahmu sendiri,”

“ _Geurae_ [Baiklah]…”

Jihoon, Haneul _Ahjumma_ dan Jihyeon mengantarkan Taekwoon sampai ke luar gerbang.

“ _Eomeoni_ [Bu], aku pulang dulu,”

“ _Geurae_ , hati-hati di jalan,”

“ _Hyung,_ datang lagi nanti,”

Taekwoon hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihyeon yang tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Melihat hal itu, Haneul _Ahjumma_ pun menarik Jihoon untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mereka dan memberi ruang pada Jihyeon dan Taekwoon.

“ _Gomawo_ [Terima kasih] _…_ ” ucap Jihyeon.

Mendengar ucapan Jihyeon, Taekwoon hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian tangan kanannya mengusap lembut kepala gadis yang telah mengambil alih seluruh hatinya.

“Aku pulang,” ucap Taekwoon.

Jihyeon pun mengangguk. Taekwoon pun mulai berjalan menuruni gang yang akan membawanya ke jalan raya itu. Sedangkan Jihyeon masih memperhatikan punggungnya sampai dia benar-benar menghilang di ujung jalan.

“Jihyeon-a…”

Haneul _Ahjumma_ memanggil putrinya itu saat dia masuk setelah mengantarkan kepergian Taekwoon. Haneul _Ahjumma_ pun mengajak Jihyeon duduk di meja makan dan memegang tangan putrinya itu.

“Jihyeon-a, Ibu tahu bahwa Ibu sudah sering mengatakan ini padamu. Bahwa Ibu akan menyerahkan semua keputusan itu padamu, apapun itu. Termasuk dengan pernikahanmu,”

Jihyeon sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ibunya ini. Namun dia masih mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan ibunya tersebut.

“Ibu hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu, dan Ibu harap, kau bisa melepaskan traumamu. Apalagi dengan melihat Taekwoon yang sebaik itu padamu. Ibu bisa melihat bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu dan Ibu yakin kau juga bisa merasakan perasaannya terhadapmu. Ibu hanya berharap yang terbaik untukmu dan Ibu tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi semoga Taekwoon bisa meluluhkan gunung es di dalam hatimu itu,”

Jihyeon hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab nasihat yang disampaikan oleh ibunya. Seperti biasa, senyuman palsu untuk menyembunyikan lukanya karena dia tidak ingin melihat ibunya terluka lagi. Dia juga tahu benar apa yang diharapkan oleh ibunya dan dia tahu benar apa yang harus dia lakukan. Namun terlepas dari traumanya yang menjadikannya mengambil sebuah keputusan untuk tidak menikah, ada alasan lain yang hanya sanggup dia sembunyikan dari ibunya. Jihyeon pun memegang tangan ibunya dan mengusapnya dengan hangat. Ibunya pun mengerti apa yang ada di dalam benak putrinya itu. Sehingga dia hanya mampu mendukung apapun keputusan yang dibuat oleh putrinya itu.

Sedangkan, di balik pintu sebuah kamar bernuansa _turquoise_ itu, ada Jihoon yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kakaknya dan ibunya itu. Dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya untuk mencoba menahan perasaan sakit yang dia rasakan dalam hatinya setiap kali mendengar pembicaraan kakak dan ibunya itu. Selain itu, dia mencoba menahan perasaan yang membuncah dalam benaknya karena dia harus mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang disembunyikan oleh kakaknya dari ibu mereka itu.

****

Sinar Mentari bahkan masih malu-malu untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Namun suasana di Ruang Gawat Darurat di Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul itu tampak sibuk menangani keadaan seorang pasien yang baru saja datang itu. Para dokter dan perawat yang bertugas di saat itupun mulai melakukan penanganan terbaik semampu yang mereka lakukan pada pasien itu. Suasana yang cukup menegangkan di mana keadaan pasien terus memburuk karena vitalnya terus mengalami penurunan.

“ _Seonsaengnim_ [Dokter], apakah kita harus segera pindahkan pasien ini ke ruang operasi?” tanya seorang residen laki-laki yang turut membantu penanganan pasien itu.

Dokter Cha, Cha Hakyeon yang mengetahui benar kondisi pasien yang baru saja dia tangani itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

“Jangan katakan…” ucap seorang perawat sambil menatap Dokter Cha.

Dokter Cha hanya mengangguk.

“Pindahkan pasien ke ruangan ICU dan pantau keadaannya. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang abnormal, segera panggil aku,” ucap Dokter Cha.

Ya, pasien tersebut telah menandatangi surat perintah DNR dan saat pasien telah menandatangi surat DNR, maka dokter dan pasien tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain hanya membantu pasien dengan semua peralatan medis yang tersedia sampai hari terakhir pasien itu tiba.

Dokter Cha pun kemmbali ke ruangannya. Segera setelah tiba di ruangannya, Dokter Cha hanya berdiri di samping jendela dan menatap ke luar dengan mata yang penuh perasaan yang dia sendiri tak mampu jelaskan. Lagi, dia menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar dan kemudian matanya tertuju pada laci di meja kerjanya. Perlahan dia pun membuka lacinya itu dan menatap sebuah amplop berwarna _lavender_ yang tersimpan dengan rapi di sana. Saat menatap amplop itu, Dokter Cha terduduk lemas di kursinya dan mencoba memfokuskan diri dengan membuka Riwayat pemeriksaan pasien yang baru saja dia tangani itu.

****

Di luar ruang ICU, tampak seorang laki-laki tengah terduduk lemas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ada di sana. Laki-laki itu tampak kehilangan separuh dari nyawanya dengan matanya yang menatap kosong dan air mata mulai memenuhi matanya dan bersiap untuk mengalir kapan saja.

“Jihoon-a!”

Meskipun suara seorang perempuan yang memanggil namanya itu terdengar jelas di telinganya, namun itu hanya membuatnya semakin lemas hingga akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan sekuat tenaga itu mengalir bebas dari matanya.

“Jihoon-a, _museun irinya_ [Apa yang terjadi]?” tanya perempuan paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibunya itu, Haneul _Ahjumma._

“ _Eom… Eomma…_ ” ucap Jihoon dengan terbata-bata sambil berdiri dan menatap ibunya itu.

“ _Museun…_ ” belum selesai bicara, matanya tertuju pada jendela kecil di pintu ruangan ICU.

Dengan lunglai Haneul _Ahjumma_ pun mendekati pintu ruangan ICU itu. Di sana dia melihat seorang perempuan tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan banyak selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

“Jihyeon… Jihyeon-a…”

Kakinya terasa lemas seiring dia menyebut nama putrinya yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri itu. Seketika itu juga, tubuh Haneul _Ahjumma_ ambruk di lantai dan mulai menangis.

“Jihyeon-a…”

Haneul _Ahjumma_ menangis. Hatinya sungguh tak sanggup melihat putrinya kini tengah terbaring dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Putri kesayangannya yang kini memejamkan matanya seolah sedang tertidur dengan lelap dan enggan terbangun itu membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Jihoon yang melihat ibunya menangis, dia pun menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk ibunya.

****

Malam yang dingin di musim gugur yang sepi. Jihoon pun mengajak seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu ke atap Rumah Sakit universitas Seoul. Sesampainya di sana, selama beberapa saat mereka hanya menatap langit malam kota Seoul yang dipenuhi dengan kelap-kelip lampu pemukiman di bawah sana.

_“Mianhae, Hyung_ [Maafkan aku, Kak]…” ucap Jihoon.

Laki-laki itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon. Kemudian Jihoon pun menyerahkan sebuah amplop bermotif bunga mawar putih itu pada laki-laki itu. Tanpa sepatah katapun, dia menerima amplop itu dari Jihoon. Jihoon hanya menatapnya dan kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian di atap. Setelah Jihoon pergi, laki-laki itu hanya menatap amplop itu dan perlahan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang berada di dalamnya. Dia pun mulai membaca isi surat itu.

_Dear Taekwoon…_

_Ildan [Pertama-tama], aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Sebenarnya aku sangat bahagia bisa dipertemukan dengan laki-laki sepertimu yang perlahan mampu menyembuhkan traumaku dan membuatku ingin membuka hatiku lagi. Kau tahu, gunung es dalam hatiku perlahan meleleh setiap kali kau menggenggam tanganku, memberi perhatianmu padaku dan memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik seolah aku sangat berharga bagimu._

_Aku tahu, semua itu mungkin terlambat untuk kuucapkan padamu. Jadi kutuliskan semuanya dalam surat ini karena aku tahu aku tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk menyampaikan semua itu langsung padamu. Maafkan aku, karena kita hanya bisa berbicara melalui tulisan saja seperti ini._

_Selanjutnya, maafkan aku karena harus merahasiakan semuanya darimu. Ya, itu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka dengan fakta bahwa kita tidak akan bisa bersama lagi. Atau bahkan mungkin, kita sama sekali tidak akan bisa bersama karena sesuatu yang tak terpungkiri lah yang akhirnya memisahkan kita. Maafkan aku._

_Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Jadi sekali lagi, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. Kau sangat berharga bagiku, tapi maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu sampai akhir. Kuharap setelah ini, kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Jika kau bahagia, akupun pasti akan bahagia meskipun kita berada di dunia yang berbeda. Jadi, terima kasih banyak atas semuanya dan selamat tinggal._

_Satu hal lagi, jika ada kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan dengan senang hati untuk bisa bertemu lagi denganmu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_~ Lee Jihyeon ~_

Setiap kata dalam surat itu membuat air mata mengalir semakin deras. Taekwoon hanya bisa memeluk surat terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh Jihyeon untuknya. Selama ini, dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Jihyeon menyembunyikan fakta menyakitkan itu darinya. Fakta bahwa Jihyeon sakit dan telah mencapai akhir dari tingkat keparahan penyakitnya ini membuatnya semakin terluka karena dengan bodohnya dia tidak tahu sama sekali akan hal itu. Dengan bodohnya, dia hanya berpikiran bahwa Jihyeon tidak mau menikah dengannya karena gunung es dalam hati Jihyeon tak kunjung meleleh meskipun dengan segala cara telah dia lakukan. Namun tidak disangka, fakta yang lebih menyakitkan ini harus dia terima di saat yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu setelah ini apakah dia masih bisa menggenggam gadis yang begitu dia cintai ini atau tidak.

****

Cuaca berawan hari ini meneduhkan langit kota Seoul. Bahkan langit seolah bersedih atas perginya seorang gadis yang telah berjuang melawan trauma dan penyakitnya selama ini. Di makamnya yang masih segar dan bertabur bunga mawar putih kesukaannya itu, tampak hanya tersisa _Haneul Ahjumma_ , Jihoon, Taekwoon dan Dokter Cha yang masih enggan meninggalkan makam seorang gadis bernama Lee Jihyeon itu.

“ _Eomeoni…_ ” ucap Dokter Cha dengan suara pelan dan sedikit serak.

Haneul _Ahjumma_ yang awalnya masih menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama putrinya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dokter Cha.

“ _Joesonghamnida_ [Maafkan aku]…” ucap Dokter Cha sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Namun Haneul _Ahjumma_ segera meraih Dokter Cha dan menepuk punggungnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, Haneul _Ahjumma_ hanya menatap Dokter Cha. Kemudian Dokter Cha pun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku jasnya.

“Sebelum pergi, Jihyeon sempat menitipkan ini padaku. Ini untukmu,” ucap Dokter Cha.

Dokter Cha pun menyerahkan amplop berwarna _lavender_ itu pada Haneul _Ahjumma._

“ _Geureom…_ ” ucap Dokter Cha.

Setelah menunaikan tugas terakhirnya itu, Dokter Cha pun berpamitan dan meninggalkan pemakaman dikarenakan dia harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit untuk Kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter.

Suasana pemakaman hening. Haneul _Ahjumma_ , Jihoon dan Taekwoon masih ada di sana. Meskipun mereka belum sanggup untuk melepaskan kepergian Jihyeon, namun sudah tiba waktunya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Mereka tahu, jika mereka masih ada di sana, maka itu akan membuat Jihyeon semakin berat untuk meninggalkan mereka dan mereka ingin Jihyeon pergi dengan kebahagiaan. Meskipun dengan langkah kaki yang berat, perlahan mereka pun meninggalkan pemakaman.

****

Malam yang sunyi. Angin musim gugur berhembus dingin dengan tanpa ampun hingga terasa seolah menusuk-nusuk. Namun, meskipun angin yang cukup kencang dan malam pun sunyi tanpa kehadiran bintang-bintang yang biasanya masih tampak berjajar dan bersinar di atas sana, Haneul _Ahjumma_ masih duduk terdiam di _rooftop_ rumahnya. Dia terduduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di sana sambil memegangi sebuah surat terakhir dari putri kesayangannya, Jihyeon.

Perlahan, Haneul _Ahjumma_ pun membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi suratnya.

_Eomma…_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja meskipun sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi._

_Ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu melalui surat ini._

_Eomma, mianhae. Sepertinya satu kata maaf saja tidak akan mengampuni semua kesalahan yang kulakukan padamu. Dasar memang putrimu ini tidak bisa berbakti padamu. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku hanya bisa menceritakan semuanya melalui surat ini. Kenapa? Karena aku takut aku akan membuatmu terluka lagi dan aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi._

_Pertama, ada satu hal yang mungkin Eomma tidak tahu. Bahwa setiap kali aku melihatmu bermain Bersama anak-anak kecil di taman bermain itu, jauh dalam benakku, aku terluka. Karena aku tahu, kau pasti ingin melihat putrimu ini seperti yang lain. Menikah dan memberimu cucu sehingga kau bisa lebih bahagia dalam menjalani hari-hari tuamu. Tapi maafkan aku yang tak berguna ini, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu itu karena satu dan lain hal._

_Maafkan aku karena aku harus merahasiakan semuanya dan akhirnya harus memberitahumu hanya setelah aku pergi. Berkali-kali Jihoon memintaku untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu, namun aku selalu menolak dan melarangnya untuk memberitahumu. Bahkan di saat aku merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat di kepalaku pun, aku selalu menyuruhnya untuk berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa aku hanya sakit kepala biasa. Tidak bisa dihitung kebohongan yang kulakukan padamu ini, jadi aku akan menerimanya jika kau menghukumku karena aku selalu membohongimu._

_Eomma, meskipun sekarang aku tidak ada lagi di sini, tapi aku selalu berharap bahwa kau akan menjalani hari-harimu dengan biasa dan bahkan kau harus lebih bahagia. Karena aku akan selalu melihatmu dari sini, aku akan selalu memperhatikan dan memastikan bagaimana malaikat yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini berbahagia. Jadi kumohon, kau harus bahagia._

_Dan Eomma, terima kasih atas segalanya yang kau berikan untukku. Betapa banyak yang sudah kau lakukan dan berikan padaku sehingga tidak mungkin aku menuliskannya satu per satu, tapi kau pun tahu itu. Jadi Eomma, terima kasih banyak atas segalanya. Semoga kita akan dipertemukan kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya, dan aku akan meminta untuk menjadi putrimu lagi. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku janji, sebagai putrimu, aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan mengabulkan segala keinginanmu untuk menebus dosaku yang tidak bisa memenuhi semuanya di kehidupan ini._

_Eomma, saranghae [aku mencintaimu]._

_~ Putrimu yang nakal, Jihyeon ~_

** == TAMAT == **

**_ == Epilog == _ **

_Jika ada kehidupan selanjutnya, jika aku bisa menebus semua yang tak dapat kupenuhi dalam kehidupan ini, maka itu adalah aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan dan menghapuskan semua luka yang telah kau alami di kehidupan ini. Semoga kita akan dipertemukan lagi. Dan semoga tidak ada lagi luka dan rahasia yang harus disembunyikan di kehidupan selanjutnya. Semoga kau bahagia. (2020/05/13)_

**\-------**

Halo, JHnimm is back setelah hiatus selama bertahun-tahun.

Pertama, mohon maaf karena telah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun dan ya kebiasaan buruk itu memang harus dihilangkan. Semoga setelah ini tidak ada hiatus-hiatus lagi karena sebenarnya draft FF ini udah sangat banyak, sebenarnya udah nyampe ratusan ngalahin lapisannya wafer T itu. Karena tingkat kemalasan yang bahkan setan aja ngetawain ini gak ada obat, jadi tertumpuk kayak cucian kotor. Tapi semoga setelah diterbitkannya FF ini, bisa dicuci satu-satu itu ya cucian kotornya.

Semoga para pembaca suka dengan FF comeback ini (bah, comeback palingan ngilang lagi, wkwkwk). Seperti biasa, tolong maafkanlah kalo ada typo dikarenakan auto-correctnya ini bedebah sekali *eh. Dan ya males ngedit ya mon map. Kalo ada yang mau _volunteer_ jadi editor, dengan senang hati kusambut dirimu dengan pelukan hangat dan kasih sayang serta doa agar dirimu selalu bahagia.

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan suka dan upvote serta komentar untuk mendukung kemajuan dan semangat si pemalas ini. Please ini mah tinggalkan saran dan komentar yang membangun.

Pertanyaan: “Apakah _vibe_ tulisan si JHnimm yang baru ini masih sama dengan _vibe_ tulisan JHnimm yang lama?”

Ini wajib banget dijawab, plis. Biar aku gak kehilangan jati diri gitu.

Terima kasih! I love you ceban ya para pembacaku sayang.

Salam hangat,

JHnimm


End file.
